Kent (Pokéverse)
The Pokéverse variant of Kent, this one is slightly different from a punch-happy minor leader in Kanto; Kent is much different than his regular counterpart. History Early Life Growing up in Saffron City with his sister Whitney, Kent often got into trouble as a kid for getting into fights a lot with the neighborhood kids. Even his best friend Sabrina couldn't get him to stop, because he loved it so much. His parents thought he'd get out of it when he got his first Pokémon (a Tyrogue) at 10 years old, but he even fought with Tyrogue by his side. He got out of it for a little while after he started training with Tyrogue, and then invested his training in the Fighting Dojo, even obtaining a Black Belt. He had a friendly match with Sabrina later on, where his Tyrogue came out on top, despite Sabrina's Mime Jr. being a Psychic-type. Growing up Lonely This, unfortunately, was the end of the happy times for Kent and his sister. Soon after, Whitney's Pokemon, a Kaniby, was killed by a Rocket Grunt's Houndoom when the family accidentally walked in on Team Rocket robbing a bank; Kent, however, had a somewhat more traumatizing incident happen: Sabrina was kidnapped and brainwashed into joining Team Rocket, then repeatedly tried to convince him to join as well. As to be expected, he refused every time the notion was brought up; this actually infuriated Rocket Administrator Proton into initiating a plan to teach him the consequence for refusing Team Rocket its demands: namely, he used Sabrina to kill his parents and destroy his house, leaving both him and his sister homeless. Due to relative troubles and Goldenrod being a big city (which are very likely targets for Team Rocket), Whitney went to live with their aunt, the local Gym Leader, and Kent chose to live with his uncle Chuck on Cianwood Island to hide from Team Rocket; respectively, Whitney and Kent started training Normal and Fighting type Pokemon while they stayed in their new homes. Kent had the worse end of the deal: while Whitney's bright and cheerful attitude got her many friends throughout Goldenrod's big city, Kent's lonely and distant attitude seemed to repel everyone around him, even somehow getting him a bully; this bully was quickly silenced and scared off when, after a couple weeks of torment, Kent landed a punch on him that cracked his collarbone, immediately deterring anyone who wanted to make friends with the lonely little blackbelt. Kent's last notable moment that wasn't part of his day-to-day life was when his uncle was visited by a trainer from the Hoenn region (as well as his daughter); while Chuck and the trainer sparred with their Pokemon, Kent and the man's daughter became fast friends, while his Tyrogue and her Riolu played around the house. They did get into occasional trouble, but overall had a notable friendship, the first since he moved to Cianwood. Eventually, when his 15th birthday rolled around, he left home to train in the mountains with his Tyrogue, now a Hitmonchan. The First World Championship Tournament (More Coming Soon) The Battle of Cerise Island Hunting Agatha Pokémon Currently Trivia TBA Category:Pokéverse